Salvaging From The Ashes
by Selene12
Summary: WIP After Spike and Anya die while fighting the First, the PTB resurrect them and send them to Hogwarts.Chapt 10 fixed and 11 and 12 up!
1. Default Chapter

Salvaging from the Ashes  
  
This is a Buffy/HP crossover. This is my first crossover with HP. There will be pairings as I adore love stories. They will be Anya/Snape Spike/Buffy as main pairings and Harry/Hermione and Ron/Luna as others. Just a warning: If romance bothers you I advise you not to read this. If I get a flame about too much love and friendship I will consider you a moron.   
  
Disclaimer: Neither Buffy nor Harry Potter belong to me. Joss is a god and I am patiently waiting for him to cancel out the silly restraining order and tell his wife that he really is in love with me. JK is fabulous. Even though she makes me wait forever between books I still love her.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
After Season 7 on Buffy. Please pretend that Spike never came back on Angel and after OOTP.   
  
Summery: After Spike saves the world and died, both he and Anya are resurrected by the Powers That Be and sent to Hogwarts. Enjoy!  
  
A disembodied and slightly eerie voice was speaking  
  
"We are the Powers That Be but I believe we have made a mistake. We can rectify this, however. Two forces that once worked for evil turned to our light. They gave their lives for our own champions. Another world needs them now."  
  
A second voice spoke  
  
"But how can they help now? It is not our way to interfere with what has already happened"  
  
The first voice responded  
  
"It is our way now"  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Harry Potter, happy to be back at Hogwarts and surrounded by his best friends was reaching for some of his favorite treacle tart when the walls began to shake and a high pitched ringing broke out. The students all dropped their silverware and covered their ears.  
  
"What in the bloody hell-" Ron started to say as a blinding white light appeared and two people, a man and a woman, were thrown to the floor screaming. All the teachers rose and had their wands out and pointed at the two as the man cursed and the woman groaned. They both looked up in confusion at each other, then at the wizards all pointing their wands at them, and finally back at each other. The woman, shaken, spoke hesitantly to the man  
  
"Spike? What's happening? Is it really you?"  
  
The man, Spike, observed the woman carefully before speaking to her  
  
"Yeah it's me Pet. Now what in the bleeding hell did you do Anya?" he said raising his voice to a shout "Where are we?"  
  
"Me?" Anya exclaimed rising to her feet "What makes you think I know what's going on? The last thing I remember is getting stabbed by those freaks with no eyes and falling. What did YOU do?"  
  
"I didn't do a damn thing Demon Girl" He snarled "Sure you didn't make a wish to one of your vengeance pals before getting stabbed?"  
  
"I wasn't the one wearing a mystical talisman around my neck Vampire." Anya yelled angrily "Maybe YOU made a wish of your own"  
  
"Umm.... Excuse me?" Professor Dumbledore asked, breaking into their argument  
  
"WHAT" Both Anya and Spike shouted turning to face him.  
  
"Would you explain who you are and why you just appeared in my school?" He asked calmly  
  
"That depends" Anya asked as she and Spike moved protectively closer to each other "Are you evil?"  
  
"As a rule no" He answered slowly. The two of them relaxed slightly  
  
"Oh, well I'm Anya and this idiot is Spike" Anya said briskly  
  
"Oi! That's the thanks I get for saving the world then?" Spike asked offended "I'm beginning to see why the carpenter left you at the alter."  
  
After glaring at Spike Anya looked down at herself and froze  
  
"Spike?" She asked in fear "I don't have any stab wounds."  
  
Spike blinked and looked down at himself and said in wonderment "And I am not wearing the amulet. Last thing I remember was feeling myself burn. How in the hell am I here? And neither of us hurt at all?"  
  
They both turned puzzled looks to each other before reaching the same conclusion and turning suspicious looks to the teachers.  
  
"What did you do to us?"  
  
The room got deathly silent as everyone observed the steely looks from the two strangers.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
There is chapter one. I've only got about 7 chapters written so far but I wanted to get some feedback before I waste time on something no one is going to read. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long one so I ask for patience and any thought anyone has as to improve my story.   
  
Thanks Selene 


	2. Who are you?

Salvaging from the Ashes. Chapter 2  
  
Thank you thank you for all the reviews! I get ideas for things that I think are great but sometimes they are not to other people. I'm glad everyone is reading and I appreciate your support.  
  
Becks89, Princess Bethy, Miz, Usakura, RyanKatherine,Celia- thank you for your encouraging words, all of you.  
  
Lexinator- Spike and Anya are also my 2 favorite characters too!   
  
Lukoi- I aim to please!  
  
Dawnie 17- Thanks for the reassurance! I admit to sometimes being one of the lazy people!  
  
Wwlph- Expect to see some of the Scoobies in this fic. Especially Buffy but more towards the middle to end.  
  
Fantasy Angel- Yep the gang at Hogwarts will find out about Spike and Anya's demon days. You think Anya could keep quiet about that? LOL.   
  
Irishsodabread- I agree, Anya doesn't get enough fanfic about her. If you know of any good ones let me know!  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
On with the story!  
  
"I can assure you we did nothing to you" Dumbledore said calmly for the sixth time. The professors had ordered all the students to their common rooms and had escorted the two strangers to the Headmasters office where Anya was looking bored and Spike was pacing angrily. There had been some shouting and cursing, from Spike, and inquiries on how much land the school took up and how much was it worth, from Anya. Even Dumbledore was starting to lose patience. Severus, who was never a patient man, looked ready to hex the entire room. Hagrid was keeping a wary eye on the vampire while considering the suggestion the woman had given him about "bouncing" in Muggle pubs for extra cash. Whatever bouncing was.  
  
"Perhaps you could tell us who you are?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly yet suspiciously.  
  
"Didn't we answer this already?" Anya said impatiently "Honestly it's like we're in the Twilight Zone, doomed to answer the same questions over and over again for eternity."  
  
"Yeah" Spike agreed before adding thoughtfully as he looked at Dumbledore "Though I can't help but think I've seen you before. Can't figure out from where though."  
  
"Then you're obviously not wizards then" Severus said with a sneer.  
  
"No" Anya agreed before adding with a good deal of venom "Thank God"  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean, pray tell" Severus asked rudely ignoring the quelling look from Dumbledore.  
  
"If Demon Girl here has dealt with the same wizards I have then I happen to agree with her" He said returning Severus' glare "Bloody poofs waving around a wooden stick and thinking they are better and more powerful than everyone. Hell Red could wipe the floor with the lot of you and not break a sweat."  
  
Dumbledore hid his chuckle and asked calmly "What was the last place you remember being?"  
  
"The Hellmouth" Anya answered promptly "In the high school"  
  
Everyone, with the exception of Dummbledore who looked intrigued, stared at Anya blankly. Spike noticing the stares muttered  
  
"Not the sharpest group we are dealing with" Before saying loudly "Sunnydale California"  
  
"And what were you doing there?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes sharp and faintly excited.  
  
"Fighting the First Evil. Us and the Slayers." Spike answered watching as Dumbledore let out his breath that he had been holding. Anya interrupted.  
  
"Slayers as in plural?" She asked "Willow did it then?"  
  
Spike smiled and nodded "Red was brilliant, had all those girls kicking a little demon ass. You should have seen it."  
  
"Well, I would have like too" Anya said crossly "But I was upstairs getting stabbed."  
  
"That's true Pet" He agreed more gently. He was startled as Anya jumped up and shouted  
  
"OH MY GOD Xander!"  
  
"What?" Spike asked looking around as if he expected Xander to appear behind him.  
  
"I have to find him!" Anya said frantically "He thinks I'm dead. What if HE is dead?"  
  
"Buffy too." Spike said worriedly "Last she saw was me burning from the inside out. What if she didn't make it out?"  
  
Something cl in Dumbledores head  
  
"Buffy Summers?" He asked calmly Both turned to look at him  
  
"Yeah you know her?" Spike asked.  
  
"I know OF her" Dumbledore said absently still thinking. He muttered to himself a few seconds with everyone watching him before he continued  
  
"Are you certain the last thing you remember is Sunnydale?"  
  
Both nodded.  
  
"And are you perhaps known as the vampire who acquired a soul named William the Bloody?" He asked Spike   
  
Spike nodded and Dumbledore turned to Anya  
  
"And were you once known as Anyanka, vengeance demon for scorned women who was made human?  
  
Anya nodded happily "You've heard of me? I must have been more well known then I thought"  
  
"Oh dear" Dumbledore said ignoring Anya's question.  
  
"What?" Spike asked warily  
  
"Yeah you just went all Giles and British." Anya stated, to Spike she said "At least he didn't say Oh dear lord"  
  
"I'm afraid that the Hellmouth destroyed in Sunnydale California and claimed the lives of many young slayers, the souled vampire William the Bloody, and the former demon Anyanka occurred over 7 months ago"  
  
Both stared at him in shock.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Okay I hope this was quick enough for you all. I'm trying to write 2 chapters, put one up so that I'll always be a few chapters up. I'd appreciate any feedback you may offer.  
  
Coming up..... Dumbledore comes up with a plan. 


	3. We Need You

Salvaging from the Ashes chapter 3   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been, never will be. Man thats depressing.  
  
My thank you's to all of the wonderful reviewers will be below. I'm blown away by the response.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
=Dumbledore has just informed Spike and Anya that the Hellmouth has been destroyed for seven months=  
  
"Seven months ago?" Anya asked faintly "We've been dead for seven months?"  
  
"If you are who you say you are" Severus said snidely. Spikes eyes flashed yellow and a low growl erupted from his throat causing Severus' eyes to widen and back up quickly. Spike, trying to control his inner demon, turned to Dumbledore  
  
"If we've been dead then how did we end up here?" He asked tightly  
  
"I have no idea" Dumbledore admitted  
  
"Is this Hell?" Anya asked sadly  
  
"No" Dumbledore assured her "This is a school"  
  
"Well, that doesn't reassure me much" Anya told him bluntly "Schools are usually where hellish things happen. Ask any shrink"  
  
"Can't disagree w' ya there" Hagrid said speaking up for the first time. "Bad things been happenin here lately at least"  
  
"See" Anya said disgustedly "And people think homeschooling is for wacky religious types"  
  
"What's been happening here?" Spike asked Hagrid. Hagrid was cut off from explaining the recent events by Severus  
  
"I somehow don't feel it concerns you Vampire"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes  
  
"Yeah whatever, keep your dress on" Spike replied "If you would just point us to a door then we'll be off"  
  
Both Anya and Spike rose to leave  
  
"Thank you for your interrogation after being dead" Anya said in farewell. As they headed towards the door Dumbledore said loudly  
  
"Wait!"  
  
They both turned, Anya huffing irritably, and Spike asked  
  
"For what? It's obvious you don't need or want our help and truth be told I really don't care for the most of you"  
  
"Me either" Anya interrupted. Spike nodded to her and continued  
  
"There's a reason I left this bloody country you know? Also I've got some people to catch up with. Hanging around with you lot is starting to make me want to throw you all out the window, damn the soul"  
  
The group sat, wide eyed, at Spikes speech. Professor McGonnagal was the first to speak, however shakily  
  
"There has to be a reason you were sent here. And now."  
  
"Yeah" Anya answered "Someone got their cosmic wires crossed or they have a very bad sense of humor. We can correct that"  
  
"Your homes were destroyed" Dumbledore said gently "Do you know where your friends are at, or even if they are alive?"  
  
The professors were taken aback as the two had pure fear flash on their faces. Spike's hands fisted and Anya's began to shake.   
  
"We may not know yet" Anya admitted "But a simple locating spell can solve that"  
  
At everyone's surprised looks Anya added  
  
"Magic isn't solely owned and operated by you people you know."  
  
"Of course not" Dumbledore agreed, eyes twinkling "But perhaps we can help each other here"  
  
"Will our part be strenuous or time consuming?" Anya asked. Spike smirked at the expressions of the other occupants of the room  
  
"No not very" Dumbledore chuckled, charmed by Anya's blunt manner "Just teach a few classes for our students is all"  
  
"Teach?" Spike asked incredulously "In case you missed it, we are not exactly teaching material Mate."  
  
"We are fighting a war William" Dumbledore said ignoring Spikes wince at being called William "Voldemort has been recruiting demons and vampires for his army"  
  
"Voldemort?" Anya asked ignoring the shudders from the professors "I thought he died? Some kid ruined him."  
  
"He has returned" Dumbledore said gravely  
  
"Don't they always?" Spike sighed  
  
"Wait a minute" Professor McGonnagal asked Anya, "You know about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
  
"Are you people still calling him that?" Anya asked exasperated "Of course I know of him. Hello? Ex Vengeance demon. We got plenty of calls from witches and wizards who wanted vengeance done because of killed family members. Since he was a male, I would have been more than happy to have him strangled with his own entrails but my boss told us not to bother with witches or wizards. He wasn't fond of your type, you know."  
  
Everyone got quiet as they absorbed what Anya had said. Spike suddenly laughed  
  
"So he's recruiting demons eh?" He asked Dumbledore who nodded  
  
"He's in for a rude awakening" Spike laughed "He honestly thinks a demon will be awed by him and not drain him dry on a lark? Goes back to what I was saying about what's wrong with wizards, too bloody arrogant, the lot of you."  
  
"So you don't think the demons will be a threat?" Severus asked, anger pushed aside in his curiosity.  
  
"Oh they'll be a threat" Anya said darkly "Young children, an entire school of them at that? It's like a giant cookie jar"  
  
"Exactly. They will put up with you wizard gone bad long enough to get here." Spike finished "Then of course they'll turn around and slaughter him and his followers. Then you'll have an even bigger problem"  
  
"How so?" Hagrid asked  
  
"Easy" Anya answered "You think they would join him without knowing how to take his power? That and demon strength and your all done for."  
  
"My students need to be prepared" Dumbledore spoke urgently "I doubt most of them would even know what a demon is. You can help with that. Teaching them how to protect themselves. You trained a bunch of potential slayers didn't you? In return I will find your friends for you. Deal?"  
  
Anya and Spike looked at each other.  
  
"We've already been gone seven months" Anya sighed "What's a few more weeks?"  
  
"Agreed" Spike answered "To be honest it doesn't feel right just leaving them like this. Not that I would have normally cared. It has to be the soul. Knew it would end up a bad thing."  
  
"Alright deal" Anya informed Dumbledore "When do you want us to start? And how much are you paying us?"  
  
"Ignore that" Spike told him laughing at Anya's glare and beginnings of salary negotiations.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
I know there wasn't a whole lot going on in this chapter but I had to get some things out there and set up. Next chapter: Spike and Anya meet the Griffindore trio.  
  
Special thanks to these reviewers for the last chapters  
  
AHappyperson- Thank you for reading  
  
DuGrey- lovely to see you review this! Thank you. How are your fics coming?  
  
Lirael- I know B/S is so overdone but Spike with a student? Or any HP characters? There is kinda a babe shortage there.  
  
Pete- Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Lin Chan- LOL I'm typing!  
  
Divad Relffehs- I'm not sure if you were telling me hints or saying that my story had none of the things you described. I'm going to assume it was a helpful hint and thank you.  
  
Edens echo- Your brilliant thank you!  
  
BeesJay- I hope you enjoy the rest. Thank you!  
  
Pnkrkriotgirl- Buffy is a yes. Angel is a maybe.  
  
Miz- Thank you for sticking with this! Thank you for taking the time to review each chapter!  
  
Beck89- Yeah the PTB arn't very quick. Oh yeah, went and started rereading your fics. Everone should check them out if you haven't already   
  
Rose Williams- Big thanks!  
  
Susan- I hope you enjoy this chapter also.  
  
Marigold- Hope I updated quick enough for you!  
  
Samson- Thanks for the encouragement  
  
Draco-Future BF- Love that name! And thank you for reviewing.  
  
Rach- Mostly the focus will be Spike and Anya but I won't forget the rest of the Scoobies.  
  
Caramel- Thank you for your lovely review!  
  
Asakura- Thank you so much.  
  
Aine- Glad your enjoying this. I'll try to keep it interesting for you!  
  
If I forgot anyone I do apologize and I truly do thank you for taking time out of your day to review this. Thank you again!  
  
Selene 


	4. And who are you three?

Salvaging from the Ashes Chapter 4  
  
Wow! Again thank you to all who reviewed. Personal thanks will be at the end of the chapter. By the way.. does anyone watch Angel and remember where it was Andrew said Xander was now? I went to look up the episode script and my favorite trusty site has closed! Grrr.  
  
Disclaimer: If your reading it, it's not mine. Well, technically the story is but the characters are not but the idea is mine and..... oh never mind.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
= Anya and Spike have agreed to teach the students=  
  
Anya and Spike were shown to quarters and bid a good night by Dumbledore. Spike and Anya were given the password, high yield bonds, and turned to look at the rather stern looking woman in the painting. She glared at Spike and huffed  
  
"In my day a vampire wouldn't be welcome in this castle. No indeed!"  
  
"In your day" Spike growled "They obviously hadn't heard of waxing a mustache either"  
  
Anya laughed at the death glare the woman wore only to be shushed as Spikes nose twitched and eyes narrowed as he glanced around the deserted hallway and mocked  
  
"So we have ghosties here huh? Ever heard of haunting the living? Wait... not ghosts, they don't smell of shampoo and chocolate." As he started advancing a few steps he said in a sing song voice "Someone's invisible"  
  
Spike and Anya both smirked as they heard a faint squeak.  
  
"You've got 2 seconds to move away from that suit of armor and show yourself or I start feeding" He snarled, eyes glinting yellow.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron hastily shed the invisibility cloak and stared, wide eyed and pale, at the strangers.  
  
"How did you know we were there?" Harry asked nervously  
  
"Did everyone NOT notice I'm a vampire?" Spike asked Anya, exasperated  
  
"We definately may be stuck here forever if everyone is this clueless" Anya replied watching the three with interest.  
  
"He heard our heartbeats and smelled us" Hermione told the boys "vampires have heightened senses. I told you this was a bad idea."  
  
Spike chuckled and told Hermione "Well at least one of you has brains enough to keep away from a vampire. Would have been smarter to ditch them Luv."  
  
"It's good for you three Spike has a soul "Anya informed them "Any other vampire or demon would have ripped your throats out and drank from your brain stem. Your not going to do that are you?" Anya asked the vampire "These are all the clothes I have and blood never comes all the way out no matter how soon you spray and soak"  
  
At the appalled looks of the three Spike told them  
  
"I don't kill humans anymore. Got a soul if you were listening" As the three started to relax he added "Still didn't tell us what your doing here"  
  
The three looked sheepish "We were just wondering who you were and why you came" Ron said.  
  
"Good questions" Anya told him smiling brightly "I'm Anya and this is Spike. As to the second part, we have no idea how or why we got sent here. Your headmaster is going to find our friends though"  
  
"So your leaving then?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Not just yet" Spike said "The big cheese wants us to teach a few classes to you kiddies on demons and such first"  
  
"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Yes, most demons are" Anya said brightly "So who are you?"  
  
"Oh" Harry said embarrassed "This is Ron and Hermione. I'm Harry. We are in Griffindore."  
  
"What's a Griffindore?" Anya asked blankly  
  
"It's one of the school houses" Hermione explained "Students are sorted into four houses by the traits they posess.There is Griffindore, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin"  
  
"Slimy gits, Slytherins are." Ron muttered  
  
"Why's that?" Spike asked intrigued  
  
"Most of the wizards who ever went bad came from Slytherin house" Harry explained "That was Voldemorts house"  
  
At Rons wince, Hermione snapped  
  
"Oh do stop wincing Ron!"  
  
"I can't wait to see Malfoys face when he finds out a vampire is teaching us" Ron said gleefully "His father will probably be here in ten minutes"  
  
Harry's face darkened for a moment  
  
"He should be locked up. I still can't believe the stupid ministry believed him when he claimed to be under the Imperious curse"  
  
Spikes eyes darted towards the end of the hall and he spoke urgently  
  
"Someone's coming. You lot better make yourselves invisible again. And not a word from you" He said to the painting "Unless you want me to use you as an ashtray"  
  
The painting huffed as the three hurriedly pulled the cloak over themselves as Professor McGonnagal came up the hallway. Spike smiled charmingly at her  
  
"Did we forget something?" Anya asked innocently as Spike held his lighter threateningly towards the painting  
  
"Oh no" Professor McGonnagal said kindly "I came to tell you the house elves will be bringing you dinner up. And please call me Minerva"  
  
"Thank you Minerva" Anya said politely "And we are just Anya and Spike as well"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has arranged for both of you to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow to purchase anything you need for yourselves or your classes"  
  
"Thank you Minerva but tomorrow?" She said looking meaningfully at Spike "In the daytime?"  
  
"I better not go unless you want your students to be taught by Anya and a big pile of dust" Spike said blandly  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has taken care of that Spike." Minerva told him pulling a ring out of her pocket and handing it to him "This will protect you from the sun burning you"  
  
Spike studied it for a moment  
  
"Not the Gem of Amara but just as good." He said before adding "Thank you"  
  
With a brief explanation about what time breakfast started and how Professor Dumbledore was going to announce to the school about them being teachers, she bid them a goodnight. With sighs of relief for not being caught, the trio promised to show them to the Great Hall the next morning and headed off towards Griffindore tower. Ignoring the muttered comments of ill mannered heathens from the painting, Spike and Anya entered a well appointed sitting room and collapsed on the couch. A still hot meal was laid out for them, including pigs blood for Spike, and they ate heartily in silence for a few minutes. When pleasantly full, they looked at each other.  
  
"So I guess we should talk?" They both asked in unison  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Whoo hoo another chapter down! Sorry for the delay but finding time to type this out seems to be a problem lately. Stupid work. Next thing you know they will want me to be nice to customers too. When will it end? Anyway  
  
Thanks to  
  
Becks89- Thank you for reading!  
  
Irishsodabread- people don't appreciate bluntness. That's why I love Anya too!  
  
Enchantress10- hmm maybe the next fic?  
  
S- I aim to please!  
  
Annje- Thank you for your review  
  
Spash Panther- I'm glad you are enjoying this!  
  
Darklight- hehe I know. I get a little sick of the "wizards are Gods" like attitudes too.  
  
Darkest Magick- I agree. It's like they are surpressed.  
  
Kali- LOL I was so happy to hear from you. Yeah my muse took a vacation for a while but I'm bribing her back.  
  
Tiger tiger2- I agree, Anya doesn't get enough fics.  
  
Alex92- Spike and Anya made me love the show more than before they were on it, which I thought was impossible.  
  
Aine- I'm so grateful for your reviews!  
  
Chrios- Thank you for your review and feedback. It's appreciated!  
  
DracoFuture BF- I apologize for the wait! Hope this chapter helped!  
  
Grace- Aww your so sweet! I almost blushed!  
  
Once upon a december- I'm glad your enjoying. Hope I keep you liking it!  
  
Village Mystic- thank you! I really appreciate you taking time to review.  
  
FairyDragon- Whoo Hoo! Someone likes the pairings!  
  
To anyone I forgot- I'm sorry and I thank you for reading and all the encouragement  
  
Selene 


	5. So what happened?

Chapter 5  
  
So sorry about the time that has passed since I updated. I've been caught up in the "new boyfriend" phase where all my time has been devoted to him or shopping to impress him. I'm back in my world of "He'll probably end up cheating on me with a blond so I'm just gonna have fun" Aint life grand?  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. It should be based on the amount of time I spend watching and reading and the expense of box sets and books. =grumble=  
  
.........................................................  
  
Anya and Spike spent a few minutes just staring into the flames of the fire without speaking. Finally Anya took a deep breath and asked  
  
"So what happened? Down in the Hellmouth?"  
  
Spike sat quietly thinking for a moment before starting slowly,  
  
"Well Red worked her mojo just before the Turak Hans reached us. Bloody brilliant it was, all those girls fighting like they were born to fight. Hard to imagine them now like they were before, you know, with the whining and crying teenage attitudes. There were a few moments that looked bad, a lot of girls died, but they kept fighting. I saw Buffy go down for a second, took a sword to the stomach"  
  
Spike stopped and looked sad before taking an unnessessary breath and continued  
  
"Then the amulet started to work. It was like.... I could FEEL my soul you know? Like I wasn't just a monster. Like finally for once I was something better."  
  
Anya nodded as Spike stopped again before gesturing him to go on.  
  
"The amulet, as godawful tacky as it was, fired out sunlight. Pure, blinding, warm sunshine. That's when the walls started to come down. Buffy got the girls out of there then. She tried to get me to leave too."  
  
Spike stared off into space, lost in his memories before meeting Anya's eyes  
  
"I couldn't leave though could I? Even though I could feel myself starting to burn I had to finish it.For good"  
  
"You were very brave then" Anya said kindly "Dumb but brave"  
  
"Oi! Someone had to make sure the job got done right? Protect humans and puppies and all that rot"  
  
Spike got quiet again before admitting  
  
"I almost left though. I finally heard the one thing I wanted to hear from Buffy."  
  
"She admitted to loving you" Anya stated. Spike nodded. "Well duh! We all knew that.Maybe Xander didn't but the rest of us did"  
  
Spike chuckled "Would have been nice of someone to tell me pet"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Anya asked "And miss all the tortured love scenes you two love to enact so much?" Anya rolled her eyes.  
  
Embarrassed, Spike said "Yeah well, that's it Luv. Unless you want to hear about me becoming crispy."  
  
"As hard to resist as that is, no" Anya said jokingly.  
  
"Can't blame you.Not a lot of fun" Spike told her before asking "What about you?"  
  
"Oh you know, terror, 1000 years flashing before my eyes, having to deal with Andrew, and then multiple stab wounds" Anya said blandly "The usual"  
  
"Only for us" Spike said gently taking her hand and searching her face. He asked her seriously "Was it worth it?"  
  
"You know? I think it was" Anya said thoughtfully "I still think most humans are screwed up and stupid but I finally joined the right side. And not just because it was there either. I choose it. Of course" Anya added "It killed me so maybe it was a bad thing. Caring I mean"  
  
"As opposed to?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well as a demon I never cared either way about how something would go down. Even if it meant death for me. Then I met Buffy, Xander, Giles, and Willow and though I had fondness, I still really didn't care. I just clung onto whatever came along. Then everything almost fell apart, Willow almost ending the world, Giles gone, me and Xander splitting up, and I felt so lost. But then in that fight at the Hellmouth, I felt it. I felt like I was something better than a former demon who makes sarcastic comments. I was helping people I cared about for a world I loved. Of course again, it got me killed so I'm still torn if it was a good thing"  
  
"Yeah maybe" Spike agreed "Lot easier to just not care though. Sodding human emotions"  
  
They both turned bittersweet smiles to each other before returning their stares at the crackling flames of the fire   
  
.........................................................  
  
Sorry this chapter is kind of short. The next few are longer. I just need to find the time to type them out. I had a list of all who reviewed and wanted to put up personal thank you's but I seem to have misplaced it. Anyway to all who reviewed, thank you. 


	6. They really are clueless about being a c...

Chapter 6  
  
I am so sorry that I haven't updated for an eon. I'm working 2 jobs now and that limits both my AOL and writing time. Thank you for the reviews of the last chapters and I apologize profusely for the wait. Will 2 chapters make up for it? I'm not opposed to bribing you know!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters do NOT belong to me. However if you try to take them from me I warn you.... I bite. Hard.   
  
.........................................................  
  
"Spike!" Anya yelled to the sleeping vampire "We have to get ready. They want us in the hall place in 20 minutes. I don't want to risk a pay cut if we are late so get your butt in gear"  
  
Spike came down the stairs glaring at Anya who was in a bathrobe, and said wearily  
  
"I think they missed the whole 'creature of the night' thing"  
  
"I think they are missing a lot of things" Anya said "Sanity for a start"  
  
Spike chuckled as a soft knock was heard from the portrait. Anya answered the door to reveal Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They greeted the two shyly, the boys averting their gazes from Anya and her robe as Hermione told her  
  
"I brought you some clothes to wear, I hope they will fit. I didn't bring much muggle clothing so I hope these are OK"  
  
Anya laughed delightedly  
  
"Thank God! I can't wait to get some of my own things. These are perfect, thank you Hermione." As she looked at the sizes she asked the three   
  
"Have any of you been to the dragon place before to go shopping?"  
  
"Diagon Alley" Harry corrected "And yes. It's amazing there.They have everything you could ever dream of wanting."  
  
Ron said hesitantly to Anya "But they may not have a big selection of muggle clothing.Wizards are notoriously bad at trying to fit in among muggles"  
  
Hermione giggled and as Anya excused herself to change she explained about a man at the Quiddich World Cup who insisted on a ladies nightgown much to the dismay of ministry officials. They heard Anya talking to a mirror upstairs and Hermione looked at Spike.  
  
"She seems very nice" She told him.  
  
"Yeah she is" Spike laughed "Just be glad you never met her when she was a vengeance demon"  
  
The three paled  
  
"When she was a what?" Harry asked faintly  
  
"A vengeance demon" Spike repeated "She was one of the best you know. Course she only hurt you if you were unlucky enough to be male"  
  
Mistaking their appalled expressions for excitement he continued  
  
"She was a patron saint for scorned women. Your husband cheated and you wanted his heart ripped out and stomped by a herd of wild boars, you called Anyanka. That's what she was called. Well, until a few years ago."  
  
"What happened a few years ago?" Hermione asked hesitantly  
  
"Lost her powers" Spike informed her "Wish gone bad and all that. Then she was forced to be human and she fell in love. Course you'll have to ask her the rest. It's probably still painful I reckon. She's a good person though. Honest, upfront, and loyal to those who she loves."  
  
"Were you the man she fell in love with?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"Me?" Spike asked, startled "No. I just was there whenever she was hurt by him. No, nothing between me and Anya could ever be love. Just friendship and understanding about how it feels to be loves bitch on occasion."  
  
The three watched as Spike developed a melancholy look on his face. With a visible shake it disappeared and he turned to yell up the stairs  
  
"Demon Girl! What's taking so bloody long?"  
  
"I'm ready, keep your shirt on" Anya answered rushing down the stairs. She posed for a minute before asking "how do I look?"  
  
Spike studied her from the form hugging jeans to the soft and floaty peasant top and nodded approval  
  
"You'll do" he told her.  
  
"You'll more than do" Ron told her "You'll have half the girls in the school changing their hair and clothes to look like you. If I'd have known muggle clothing was supposed to look like that I'd have gone to work with my Dad to meet muggle girls"  
  
"So what Ron is saying is you look very nice" Harry said blandly, hiding a grin.  
  
Pleased, Anya hugged Ron, making him blush, and told the group  
  
"Someone once told me I was the perfect woman. I do have to still agree, even after being dead for seven months.Shall we go now?"  
  
With that, the group headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
........................................................  
  
"Students. Your attention please?" Dumbledore said loudly.All chatter stopped abruptly as everyone turned to see him. "I'd like to introduce our two newest professors to you. Our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher heard about the fates of the last few instructors and ran away in the night"  
  
A few chuckles erupted around the room and Dumbledores eyes twinkled before continuing  
  
"So it is my pleasure to introduce you to Professor Anya Jenkins"  
  
Anya waved and smiled as a few boys whistled and cheered enthusiastically as Ron mouthed "I told you so" at her.  
  
"And our other new Professor William Spike" Dumbledore said trying to not laugh as Spike rolled his eyes at him before shooting a slight smile at the three Griffindors who were cheering the loudest. "Both our new professors will be teaching a new class that is new to Hogwarts and is mandatory for all students. It is a form of muggle self defense and I know you will all try your best and make Hogwarts proud. You will receive instructions on where and when all these classes are. That is all"  
  
Dumbledore sat down serenely as whispering erupted in the Great Hall  
  
"Not big on giving out more than they need to know is he?" Spike asked Anya as his enhanced hearing picked up snatches of conversation, most of which included questions on what they were and how they appeared the night before.   
  
"That table there we might have a problem with" Spike told Anya quietly as he looked over the Slytherin students and focused his hearing on what they were saying.  
  
"Check out the mini you" Anya said staring at a blond boy with a rude expression on his face. "I Wonder who he is?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Spike said "At least that what his thugs are calling him. Remind me to accidentally stab him later"  
  
"Why?" Anya asked startled  
  
"If you just heard what he said about both of us you would want to stab him too" Spike said shooting a nasty smirk at the boy who hurriedly looked away.  
  
Professor McGonagall interrupted their observation as she came over to inform them  
  
"You'll be leaving by portkey for Diagon Alley. Two professors will be accompanying you, professors Hagrid and Snape."  
  
The two looked at Hagrid who waved, almost knocking tiny Professor Flitwick over, and then at Severus, who glared at them and then the Great Hall in general  
  
"Looks like this should be the kind of fun that's.... Oh not" Anya said calmly  
  
"Why is it always us?" Spike sighed.  
  
.........................................................  
  
There you go... Chapter 6. I added what I had down for chapter 7 because it has taken me so long to update.Remember... reviews make my day. If you have suggestions, comments, helpful hints about how to improve please review. I am pretty strong on the pairings but they are not going to be quick.I'd rather be shot than have my story.....  
  
Severus and Anya looked at each other."What's your name?"  
  
Severus asked.  
  
"Anya" she answered  
  
"Anya I love you"   
  
"OH MY Gosh! Me too"  
  
"Lets go pick out robes in color for me to wear now because now I don't need black ones since I met you"  
  
blah.Sorry but there are a lot of issues to work out before ANY talk of love. 


	7. Gringotts and old allies

Salvaging from the Ashes Chapter 7  
  
Thank you my lovely reviewers! I'm so pleased most of you are enjoying this story. Hopefully people will be inspired to write more Anya crossovers (hint hint) I do have some not very exciting news. I will be moving in the next week so I will be temporarily offline. I will be back very soon and I'm going to try to get the next chapter typed out and posted before I pack the computer away. Now I'm rambling so ...... on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Haven't we covered this enough? Do we insist on remininding me?  
  
.........................................................  
  
"We're here" Hagrid announced happily. "Diagon Alley"  
  
Spike and Anya picked themselves off the ground after experiencing their first portkey with disgruntled looks on thier faces.  
  
"I think I should write D'Hoffren and apologize for taking advantage of my teleporting" Anya told Spike ruefully "I never really appreciated it. Or cars. And probably public transportation if I had ever been on it."  
  
"Trust me, you wouldn't have liked public transportation in Sunnydale" Spike told her honestly "If the demons didn't try to kill you the wierdo's would."  
  
As Spike looked around at the busy place and the people in thier robes he muttered to Anya quietly "But it seems the wierdos come after the bad trip in this place"  
  
Anya giggled before turning back to Hagid and Snape  
  
"So where to now?" She asked politely as Spike seemed to become distracted by the sun shining on his face. He nervously stroked the ring and checked himself to make sure he wasn't on fire before smirking and relaxing.  
  
"Gringotts" Severus informed Anya before turning and sweeping in that direction without looking back. At the two confused looks Hagrid explained  
  
"Wizards bank. Proffessor Dumbledore opened accounts for both of ye"  
  
Anya brightened at the thought of money and Spike interuppted her before she could inquire about wizards interest rates with  
  
"Lets go before we lose Mr tall, dark and broody. Reminds me of Peaches, but in a dress"  
  
"Now Spike." Anya reprimanded him "He isn't a 250 year old vampire that likes hair gel and mooning after the slayer. I don't think he uses gel at all"  
  
Severus was waiting and shooting disdainful looks at the wizards entering the bank when they showed up. He warned them  
  
"Gringotts is run by goblins. They are neither nice nor easily impressed by humans. Lets go"  
  
They entered the bank and followed Severus to and empty desk with a grumpy looking goblin sitting behind it.He peered disdainfully at Severus and Hagrid before looking at Anya. He gaped at her and dropped his quill. Severus was further shocked by this display as his face broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Anyanka?" He asked delightedly "Is that you?"  
  
"Griphook?" Anya gasped "Oh my goodness! How are you?"  
  
The Goblin jumped up, further shocking Severus and Hagrid as he hugged Anya like a long lost daughter. Other goblins, hearing Anya's demon name, called out welcomes and rushed to shake her hand.  
  
"Er, friends of yours Pet?" Spike asked amused. The goblin Griphook looked at Spike and his eyes widened  
  
"And you Sir. Are you perhaps William the Bloody?" He asked respectfully  
  
"It's just Spike now but yes I am" He answered warily "I didn't kill a family member of yours did I?"  
  
"Oh no Sir." The goblin assured him "You actually saved one of them."  
  
"Don't you remember Spike?" Anya said trying to jog his memory "Right after Buffy died for the second time and the two of us were patrolling. We came across 2 vampires trying to kill a goblin."  
  
"Right" Spike said after a few seconds "Big stupid minions who owed me money. Not that good of a fight actually. That goblin said he was trying to track a man about money being owed to him too. Nice bloke. You knew him quite well as I recall Anya."  
  
"Yes I did" Anya said smiling at Griphook "I did a teensie favor for his family about 50 years ago"  
  
"It was no small favor Miss Anyanka" Griphook told her firmly "You saved us from men who could have killed us and for that we will forever be loyal to you. And to you Sir" He said turning to Spike who nodded thanks.  
  
"What brings you to Gringotts today?" Griphook asked curiously, getting back to business.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore opened accounts for both of them last night" Severus said trying to regain his balance. He kept turning puzzled, guarded looks at Anya before finishing "They need to purchase supplies for the classes they will be teaching"  
  
"At Hogwarts?" The goblin asked interestedly. Severus nodded. "Ah I see"  
  
The goblin called one of his workers to escort them to their vaults and spoke quietly to Severus  
  
"Tell Professor Dumbledore that we would like to hear from him regarding a certain dark wizard."  
  
Severus nodded his agreement before he followed the other three towards the door leading to the carts. His mind was reeling. They had been trying to recruit the goblins to the Order for some time but they had been opposed to taking sides. Could one woman and a vampire have sealed the loyalty of the goblins? He watched Anya chat and joke with Spike in silence. He would figure this woman out. There has to be a bigger story to her than appears, he thought.   
  
.........................................................  
  
I know this one is short but give me a few hours and the next one will be typed out to put up. 


	8. You have no idea

Chapter 8 finally.  
  
Authors note: I am so sorry! I moved and then discovered my modem stopped working and then accidently deleted my entire operating system and THEN discovered that my computer had to be repaired and of course I'm broke as a joke so I had to wait to get it back and BLAH. I'm sorry for those who have been so supportive. I have been writing the next chapters in between stress moments so thats a good thing! Anyway... if there are still those following this story thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing. If I did I certainly wouldn't have had no computer this long.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
After exiting Grngotts, an amused Hagrid and a contemplative Snape following, Anya and Spike turned uncertain faces to each other  
  
"So where too now?" Anya asked.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore provided a list of materials you may want to purchase for your classes" Severus intoned handing a piece of parchment to them. They studied it for a moment before Anya told Spike.  
  
"Why don't I get the first half of the list? We could save some time that way. I have no intention of exhausting myself"  
  
"Of course Demon-girl" Spike agreed "Looks like most of the weapons for slaying are on the second half anyway"  
  
"Right" Severus cut in with a bored voice "Hagrid, you'll accompany our new Professor Spike to aquire whatever he needs. I will accompany Professor Jenkins and we will meet back at the Three Broomsticks when finished."  
  
As they seperated, Spike informed Snape with a wicked smile "You have no idea what you volenteered for mate.Hagrid got the easier deal, trust me."  
  
He winked at Anya and yelled back at her  
  
"Show these Brits how we shop Sunnydale style Pet."  
  
It was lucky for Severus his back was turned to Anya. He missed the mad glint in her eye that signified war.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Again I apologize for the eon since I've updated. I can't remember who reviewed and told me about Xander being in Africa but to whomever a big huge thank you!  
  
Selene 


	9. I'm not wearing a dress

Chapter 9  
  
Since my other chapter was short I'm posting this one as well  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize a situation or name from either HP or Buffy, they are not mine.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
"Whats your story Mate?" Spike asked Hagrid as they walked towards Fanny's Fantastic Fighting Skills store.  
  
"not much ter tell really.Came ter Hogwarts as a student.Me Dad died soon after an I got blamed fer somethin I dint do.They expelled me O'course.Dumbledore, he kept me onas a gamekeeper though. Good man, Dumbledore.Hagrid finished proudly before asking Spike seriously "Do ye think ye can help the students?"  
  
Spike studied Hagrids worried expression before turning to look at an ornamental dagger in the window as he contemplated an answer. Finally he sighed and looked Hagrid in the eye  
  
"I can help those who want to live." He said calmly "If they have nothing to live for, no ties to this world, and care nothing about protecting themselves than the most I can give them are sore muscles and a lot of bruises"  
  
Hagrid thought before nodding  
  
"Tha sounds fair"  
  
Spike nodded back and smiled grimly. Hagrid said hesitantly  
  
"It's gonna get bad isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah" Spike answered "But if there is one thing I know, it's being bad. Your wizards got nothing on me."  
  
Hagrid blinked at the predatory and dangerous look on Spikes face before allowing himself a shiver  
  
"I almost feel bad for im"   
  
With a smirk, Spike opened the door to the shop and motioned Hagrid ahead of him  
  
"Now," He chuckled "Lets get weapons"  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Severus' head was spinning and vagually wondered if service to the Dark Lord was perhaps the way he should have gone as he stood at the counter of Puddlefoots Potion Supplies and listened to Anya verbally reducing the wizard assistant shopkeeper almost to tears at her haggling of prices.  
  
"12 sickles for conjuring powder? Are you insane?" Anya said looming over the scared man  
  
"Thats the going rate" The salesman said weakly.He backed up as Anya fixed a death glare on the man.  
  
"Then the going rate in England must be ripping people off instead of money" Anya said loudly, oblivious to the titters from the patrons gathered around to watch in awe "For heavens sakes, I KNOW a demon who sheds this, and higher quality than you have here for your information.4 sickes and not a knut more."  
  
Severus, embarrassed at being the center of attention from the other store patrons gave the salesman a look that said he was getting no help from him.He secretly marveled how quickly Anya had picked up the currency. As he watched the defeated and slightly shaking salesman accept the sickles (4 he noticed) and begin wrapping her purchases, he wondered again why this woman threw him off guard.As a spy he was good at recognizing evil and good people,with this woman and her vampire companion, who should be screaming evil, he could get no such feeling. It was not a feeling he was enjoying.  
  
"Professor?" He asked gaining her attention from the now quivering salesman "I believe we are done here.I suggest Madam Malkins next for robes."  
  
"Robes?" Anya asked confused "You are worried I sleep naked? You really are repressed here huh?"  
  
The salesman coughed and several female customers giggled and shot sly looks at Severus before he shot them a dark scowl, shrunk the packages to fit in his pocket, and firmly led Anya out of the store.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
"I'm not wearing a dress" Spike snarled at Hagrid much to the distress of Madam Malkin.  
  
"a robe is not a dress" Hagrid explained wearily "All professors wear them"  
  
"You don't" Spike shot back  
  
"I'm also the gamekeeper" Hagrid explained  
  
"And I'm not a bloody poof so I'll not be dressing like one" Spike scowled  
  
a tinkling bell interuppted the argument as they heard Anya say "Robes for all occasions? You people really take sleeping seriously dont you?"  
  
"They are not robes to sleep in" Severus replied through gritted teeth "They are worn by witches and wizards as outerwear"  
  
He caught sight of Hagrid and Spike, who was grinning, and shot them a murderous look.  
  
"They look uncomfortable" Anya announced before pointing at a rack "And those look itchy."  
  
She started say something else before catching sight of Hagrid and Spike  
  
"Oh hello!" She said to them brightly "have you two just spent an obscene amount of money that's not yours?"  
  
"Money, especially other peoples money, cheers her up." Spike said quietly to Hagrid before answering Anya, "Sure have Pet. I'm sure we'll have all we will need weapon wise"  
  
Severus cleared his throat and said in a voice ladan with impatience  
  
"Could you please pick out a few sets of robes so we can return to the school sometime in the near future"  
  
"I've already said it twice, I'm NOT wearing a dress" Spike growled  
  
Severus looked at Hagrid who sighed and shook his head dolefully. His patience (what little he possesed to begin with) breaking, he glared at Anya and said slowly, enunciating every syllable,  
  
"Pick out clothing or I will pick them for you"  
  
Anya, not the least intimidated, looked him up and down before replying "You are not exactly a fashion icon. I mean really.... would a little color kill you? Spike wears colors on occasion with his black.It makes his eyes stand out" At his angry look she snapped "Fine! I'll keep my fashionable and correct comments to myself. Even though a nice blue wouldn't kill you. Where's the shopgirl?"  
  
As she stomped off to look at fabrics Severus tried to regain control of the nerve he felt twitching on his temple. He then turned to Spike who warned him  
  
"Try that look on me and I'll bite you.Soul or not.I need a department store with normal clothes. Like trousers"  
  
Hagrid, admitting defeat, led Spike towards the door and in the direction of muggle London.Spike turned to yell at Anya who was being measured  
  
"Don't worry Pet, I'll pick you out some normal things"  
  
"Thank god" Came the surly response "Remeber I look good in red."  
  
Severus muttered something under his breath that made Spike stop, turn to look at him, and smirk before telling him "Nah Anya was a lot more powerful than him mate. And he's not really red you know.That's a myth."  
  
He then turned to leave the store, practically knocking a wizard over.  
  
Severus watched the wizard regain his balance, straighten up, and turn a haughty look to the vampire with a sinking heart.  
  
Spike had just literally ran into Lucius Malfoy  
  
.......................................................................  
  
There is two chappies for all of you. I'll be typing up the next one here in the next few days depending on my work. It's summer so we are in our busy season and I'm on overtime. Decent money but it cuts down on my writing time. 


	10. Not a parent

Chapter 10

Thank you for reviewing. I was not sure if to continue this or to just cut my losses and work on my HP story only. I'm still writing for both so sometimes updates will be slow but I will get them out!

Disclaimer: Neither HP or BTVS belongs to me. If you think it does can I interest you in some lovely magical beans?

"Sorry mate.Didn't see you" Severus heard Spike say to Lucius Malfoy.

Hagrid shot a worried look at Severus and hastened to join Spike.Lucius was looking at Spike coldly, taking in his clothes and hair

"One would hope that wizards would train the mudbloods before setting them loose in Diagon Alley" He said disdainfully "As if your kind should be here at all"

"Mr Malfoy" Hagrid greeted him quickly attempting to divert his attention from Spike. The plan may have worked if it hadn't been for Spike who looked at Lucius and gave a slight smirk

"Malfoy huh?" He said regaining his attention and raising an eyebrow "Draco's father I take it?"

Anya appeared next to Severus and said huffily

"I'm done. Happy now?"

"Quite" Severus answered still watching Spike and Lucius. Anya followed his gaze

"Oh crap" She muttered

"What?" Severus asked

"Well, this may be nothing" She hedged "But how Spike is standing... thats just how he was standing before he punched Faith." At his questioning look she finished "Faith was a slayer"

Severus let out a sigh as Anya rushed to Spikes side. Lucius' eyes took Anya in, obviously with interest, before facing Spike again

"Yes I am Draco's father.And how exactly do you know that? Spreading stories Hagrid?" He asked tauntingly " And here I thought you only knew how to cause trouble and get bailed out by that old man."

"Well it's pretty obvious your his father isn't it?" Spike said keeping up a cocky look even as his eyes grew cold "You both look alike and used the same term mudblood to insult me and Anya here"

"Is that what that little brat called us?" Anya broke in indignantly

Spike grinned at her and turned back to Malfoy

"It's always nice to meet the parents of students" He said silkily

"Students?" Lucius repeated, momentarily taken aback "You are teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Thas right" Hagrid practically growled "Appointed by Dumbledore personally"

"Indeed" Lucius, having regained his composure, replied pleasantly " So out esteemed" He sneered "Headmaster is becoming more eccentric it appears.

He turned to Anya

"And what exactly will you be teaching?"

"Oh the basics" Anya answered airily "Demons, beheading, vampires, how to recognize evil, that sort of thing"

"Well I daresay that will be a fascinating class" Lucius purred while his eyes raked Anya up and down taking in her curves "And how will you keep the young men from being distracted by such... interesting topics?"

"Oh thats my job" Spike smiled evily "Would you care to see how I treat men who are distracted by Anya?"

Severus, seeing how badly the conversation was going (and ignoring his anger at seeing Lucius obviously attracted to Anya) quickly broke into the conversation before Lucius found himself face to face with a vampire in full game face

"Lucius" He greeted "How nice to see you again.And how is Narcissa?"

"Quite well Severus" He replied "I was just meeting your new colleages. Interesting. Will you be joining me this evening at a select dinner party?"

"Unfortunately no" Severus said smoothly attempting to look regretful "I think perhaps my skills are needed at Hogwarts right now"

"Yes I can see that." Lucius replied looking at Spike again "It's good that some standards will still be upheld at Hogwarts"

"What? Snottyness?" Anya asked puzzled "I thought all British people were snotty. It's like inbred or something"

Spike let out a half chuckle and half groan at Anya and firmly told her

"Luv, jokes about British people are more funny surrounded by Americans"

"Yes we are better at jokes" Anya agreed "And Capitalists which is way better"

Lucius, Hagrid, and Snape just stared at Anya before regaining their wits. With a curt goodbye to Severus and a last glare at Hagrid and Spike, he swept into the store.

"So" Spike asked Severus "How does a potions teacher become chummy with a murderer?"

"Spike" Anya chided him "How do you know he's a murderer? He just seems like a rude man that enjoys hair products"

"Blood" Spike said simply, not taking his eyes off Severus "I can smell it on him. And it's not his own. And it's fresh. I'd say a day or two ago"

"Thats just gross Spike" Anya told him before asking "What do I smell like?"

"Never mind that" Hagrid spoke urgently "Lets get out of here and we'll explain. Its not safe here."

"Fine" Spike said still studying Severus who's expression was blank "But I want answers when we return to the school"

"I don't really care one way or anouther unless I'm going to die again" Anya piped up

"You should Demon-girl" Spike informed her "Did you see the way he was attempting to chat you up?"

"I'm extremely attractive Spike" Anya informed him indignantly "Besides, my cheating-spouse-that-needs-my-expertise-alarm went off with him."

"I would really like to see you in action Pet" Spike said before finishing wistfully "That's one thing I never got to see firsthand.I heard you could get ingenious though"

"Yeah the worm thing wasn't me on a good day" Anya told him sadly "The fun went out of my job after Xander"

"You'll get your answers" Hagrid interrupted them hurriedly "Lets go"

"Fine" Anya exclaimed, rubbed wrong with being hurried again "Like I was the one who who even wanted to come to this poor excuse of a fashion apparal store in the first place. Not one pair of sexy underwear in the whole shop."

"Now thats a crime love" Spike said commiseratingly before asking "So where to now?"

"Since you are insisting on playing the overprotective role we are ALL going to Muggle London" Severus spat "Unless you've changed your mind about wearing robes?"

A raised eyebrow was the only response from Spike. Without a word Severus motioned them into an alley and held out a portkey. With a sigh from Anya and a groan of "not again. Bloody wizards" From Spike they felt a pull from behind their navels and were sent hurtling towards London.

Alright, next chapter out. Please tell me if I should continue this story or just let it die. 


	11. Explanations

Chapter 11

Well I'm back. I know it's been somewhere around 6 months since I updated but Real Life (tm) interupted. I swear I'll try harder to ignore it in the future.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still ticked about it. Still going to play with the characters. Nener nener.

It was a disgruntled group that appeared in Dumbledores office. Severus looked fit to kill, Anya looked bored, Hagrid looked worried, and Spike was blocking Severus' view of Anya. Dumbledore calmly looked over his glasses at them and said pleasantly

"Did everyone have a nice shopping trip?"

"Yeah" Anya answered "It was just great. I was practically forced to get clothes I didn't want,and I met a murderer. It was almost like being back in Sunnydale. Minus the crappy clothes"

"Met a murderer?" Dumbledore asked alarmed

"Lucius Malfoy" Severus told him coldly "He was in Diagon Alley"

"Ahhh yes." Dumbledore said calmly "Well no harm done"

"Is that right?" Spike said acidly "Would you like to explain why one of your employee's is socially active with him?"

"It's a long and complicated story" Dumbledore hedged

"Well then shorten it and uncomplicate it" Spike said leaning against one of the chairs"

"Disrespect!" One of the paintings shouted "No one talks to the headmaster of Hogwarts like that"

Spike turned a glare to the paintings, most of whom shrunk back behind their frames

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked cautiously

Severus waved his hand in an irritated manner "Just tell them so I can get back to doing my job"

"Is this going to take long?" Anya asked "I'd like to go and read up on wizarding investments"

"Plenty of time Luv" Spike told her calmly "You don't want to jump into anything yet anyway"

"Fine" Anya answered wearily settling herself in a chair "How does Sevvie here know a murderer and how will it affect me?"

"We discussed our war with Voldermort yesterday.. Lucius Malfoy is one of his followers. For several years Severus has been a spy for our side" Dumbledore said calmly "It is imperative this information does not leave this room."

"Well duh" Anya answered " So you used to follow He Who Is Only A Mortal But Thinks He Is Special?

"As far as most think, with a few exceptions, I still follow him" Severus answered crisply

"That must suck" Anya said looking at him steadily "So? Did we miss lunch?"

Spike rolled his eyes as said

"So what does this mean for your school now?"

"How do you mean William?" Dumbledore asked calmly

"How will people respond to a Vampire and an X-Demon teaching children" Spike asked dredging up what little patience he possesed

"Oh not to worry" Dumbledore answered cheerily "I've long been known for my placing of rather unusual teachers here at Hogwarts. I should, perhaps, make a visit to the ministry to head off any problems however."

"I'm sorry" Anya said sweetly

Dumbledore looked startled before asking

"Whatever for my Dear?"

"Well, I had to go and deal with the Sunnydale city hall on occasion and it was some of the times I wished most that I had my vengeance powers. Beaurocrats are worse than demons you know." She paused before adding thoughtfully "You know most of them WERE demons come to think of it"

"Yes of course" Dumbledore said blinking at Anya.

"Well then. guess theres nothing to worry about" Spike said stretching and standing up.

"Don't be so sure" Severus sneered glaring at Spike "Now more eyes than usual will be on Hogwarts.. both Ministry and the Dark Lord. You think he won't be interested in both of you and where you came from?"

"Well he's YOUR boss mate" Spike answered smoothly "You think of something to tell him"

"Yes" Anya piped up "And try not to get killed. That would be bad. I need you around to take me shopping again"

Severus stared at Anya before muttering a curt goodbye to the rooms occupents and stalked out of the room.

Anya looked at Dumbledore and Spike "Did I say something wrong?"

Spike shrugged

"No not at all" Dumbledore said kindly. Unfortunately for Spike and Anya they didn't notice his eyes twinkeling.

Review if you can however I fully expect angry retorts about how long this took to update. Again...I've got my muse tied to a chair and hopefully she can't untie herself any time soon

muse shouts "You just wait child! I'm twisting your plot for this!

Just a quick not...don't tick off your muse...help? 


	12. Late night chats

Chapter 13

Thank you for reviewing! I know this last chapter was a a bit short and I apologize.

Disclaimer: I wish I was JK Rowlings OR Joss. Sadly I'm not. Don't sue. Unless you want to sue me for the rights to pay off my student loans.

Severus was in his most fearsome form as he swept down the stairs. Students scattered and held their breath until he passed feeling lucky a disdainful glare was all they recieved. Severus barely paid them any heed, he was too busy ranting to himself

"Yes of course Albus" He sneered to himself "Lets just tell everyone about me being a spy why don't we? Maybe Rita Skeeter isn't busy this afternoon and needs a story. Maybe the Dark Lord himself needs a letter sent to him with that information and a few suggestions on exactly HOW to kill me in the most painful way."

"Damn Albus" He muttered to himself "No doubt he manipulated me again. THIS time into telling a vampire and an X-Demon about me spying. Just the sort of people we normally trust with people's lives"

Having reached his private quarters he barked out the password and entered his rooms, quickly crossing the room to a cabinet and removing a rather large bottle of Firewhisky and pouring himself a glass. With a sign he sank into a battered old armchair and stared into the amber liquid as if it had the answers he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Why? Why did I tell them? Why is Albus so sure he can trust them? Does he trust them more than me? And why in Merlins name do I care?" He asked himself softly

"The answer to your third question is no, Severus" Came the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore as he stepped out of the fireplace. "There are very few I trust as I do you"

"Me?" Severus scoffed "Yes my sterling reputation usually makes people want to trust me" He finished sarcastically rubbing his arm at the spot of his dark mark

"It is because of your reputation, as you put it Severus, that I do trust you." Albus told him gently "You came to me twice remember? The first time I failed you and nearly lost you. I can't help but blame myself for your rather rash choices that came later"

"Why Albus" Severus asked, not meeting the headmasters eyes

"Because my boy, perhaps if I had taken you in as I should have, shown you the trust you deserved, you wouldn't have gone seeking it elsewhere. And" Dumbledore finished sternly "You wouldn't question when it IS given to you"

"My apologies Albus" Severus finished wearily "I am grateful for everything you do for me with what little information I bring back from the Dark Lord"

Albus sighed heavily "Severus, I could care less what information you bring back. Yes it is helpful and unfortunately we have no one else capable of infiltrating Voldemorts circle. Otherwise I'd have you confined to this castle."

"I beg your parden" Severus asked shocked

"You should!" Albus said angrily his voice slowly rising to a shout "Do you honestly believe I WANT you within 100 feet of that madman Severus? Do you think I see you in pain from your dark mark and look forward to you leaving? To come back tortured and injured and Merlin knows what else? Do you think I like seeing the pain in your eyes after a dark revel? Do you?"

Severus sat there silently staring at the headmaster in shock.

Albus softened his voice before continuing

"My dear boy, there are very few people in this world I care for more than you. Don't let the past rule your life Severus. Let the old grudges die and allow yourself some happiness.Thats all I ask."

"How do I do that Albus?" Severus whispered sounding lost and mournful "The past, the old grudges, those are what make me who I am. I can't let those go until The Dark Lord is finally gone forever. Even then, the mark on my arm will still be there. Reminding me. It's not just my arm that was marked you know? It was my soul. Thats what he wanted."

"Rubbish" Albus told him firmly, drawing surprised eyes to him "That's what he WANTS you to think. If your soul was as dark as you seem to think it is, I would have never let you near this school or spoke for you when they wanted to put you in Azkaban. You have a lot to learn about souls child. I suggest you talk to our new Vampire professor if you think there is something dark about yours"

"That's another thing Albus" Severus asked him hesitantly "Why them? Why do you trust them?"

"Ah that is something you will have to work out for yourself Severus" Albus said with his eyes shining again "I have my reasons, and good reasons at that, to trust them. I simply ask that you give them a chance. They have faced darkness, succomed to it on occasions, but in the end they stood firm against a force that is evil beyond comprehension for even me."

"The First" Severus said thinking back to the questioning in Albus' office. "they called it the First. But the First what? Vampire? Demon?"

"The First Evil" Albus told him hesitantly "The story is theirs to tell and I dare not say anymore lest I break a confidence I have not even recieved yet."

"Would they care?" Severus snorted "They seem to tell anyone anything even without even being asked.Or anyone wanting to hear"

"They seem that way, yes." Albus told him before adding "However I believe there are secrets and pain they guard inside themselves, perhaps even from each other."

"What makes you think that?" Severus asked quietly

"Their eyes" Albus said softly "They smile constantly however I've yet to see a real one on either of their faces. Their eyes are filled with pain and confusion. It almost hurts to look at them sometimes."

"I will not go out of my way to make them feel unwanted" Severus said grudgingly. "I'll try anyway. I'm not promising"

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to Severus" Albus chuckled before rising and heading towards the fireplace "And on that note I bid you goodnight"

When the flames died down and Albus was gone, Severus sat their silently before slamming his glass on the table and shouting

"Dammit, he manipulated me again!"

In his office Albus chuckled and stroked Fawkes feathers before telling the Pheonix

"It's for his own good you know. Perhaps I should change the passwords on my bedchamber again just in case though"

Fawkes let out a trill of assent as Albus chuckled again

Thank you for the reviews of my last chapter and I hope this one is OK for you all. I know there is no Spike or Anya in it but I needed to get this one out to explain a few things in the next couple of chapters.

Bob The Almighty- You may be right about me pushing too hard for the pairings. As such I've decided to take your advice and go with friendship for now. Maybe a bit of attraction...but nothing happening as of yet or in the next few chapters at least.

Coming in the next few chapters...Anya discovers not ALL of her demonic powers were taken back by D'Hoffren and Spike gets a bit twitchy about house rivalry's.

Thanks for reading - Selene 


End file.
